Saint Seiya: Episodio G
by DiosaGeminis
Summary: Los Titanes han regresado ¿Podran los Caballeros Dorados con esta nueva amenaza? (Basado en el Episodio G)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Saint Seiya no me pertenecen** , todos **son del Señor Masami Kurumada** , fic sin fines de lucro y basado en el **Episodio G** , y por supuesto, con toques personales.

Dedicado a **SafiroVampiroDeGéminisBipolar** … Como lo prometí en "No Importa La Cordura" y no, este no tiene nada que ver con ese fic…

 _ **El Gran Prólogo…**_

Un punzante dolor le atravesó el pecho, y la extraña sensación de sus pulmones siendo oprimidos por algo, le obligó a despertar. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez y, casi por reflejo, se palpó la cara; finalmente, se sintió satisfecho cuando sus dedos rosaron el frío metal de la mascara azul. No era un sueño, todo era la cruda realidad y, esa misma realidad le producía un abominable deseo de obtener más… más, Saga quería más.

¿Cómo murió Shion? Nadie jamás lo sabría, y Saga sentía a la perfección que si los habitantes del Santuario no lo habían fastidiado en busca de respuesta, fue por la tristeza y quizás… por miedo. Sin advertirlo siquiera, tras la inexpresiva mascara de metal azul, sonrió, recordando el dulzón saborcillo de la sangre impregnada en su mano luego de atravesar el pecho de Shion con el puño.

Con la expansión de las trágicas noticias, el Santuario estaba resultando horrorosamente fácil de manejar, y se hizo la idea de que los otros, solamente veían lo que querían ver. Al fin y al cabo, las diferencias entre él y Arles eran muy… específicas; él todavía era un chico adolescente, estaba creciendo, y no solamente en lo físico, sino que también en poder y mentalidad.

Y a pesar de todo aquello, nadie se daba cuenta, nadie sospechaba. Saga amplió su retorcida sonrisa una vez más. Los otros podían percibir un Cosmos desapareciendo a kilómetros a la distancia, incluso al otro lado del mundo, más nunca sabrían la diferencia que había entre un Ángel y un Demonio… precisamente, así era él. El lado benigno parecía haberse resignado, ya no oía los sollozos, ni las suplicas; de todas formas, Saga ya no era el Saga bueno que alguna vez había sido adorado como un Dios bondadoso.

Hacia rato que había despedido al servicio y, estando allí, sentado en el Trono, esperó el adecuado momento para actuar.

" _Las tinieblas se han apoderado de tu corazón·_

Su Cosmos se agitó, ya no con el característico tono Dorado, sino Rojo como la sangre.

\- _¿Qué?_

" _Se propagan igual que una plaga por tu espíritu"_

Las purpúreas cortinas a su alrededor se mecieron producto del poder que él manaba. Fue como si por un momento, allí, en el salón junto a él, habría otro Cosmos, otra energía que a Saga le resultaba desconocida por completo… poderosa y magnifica, infligiendo sobre él una sardónica y malsana atracción maligna, la cual le produjo un extraño hueco en el estómago.

El Cosmos fue aumentando y su enjoyada túnica Patriarcal se movió por la brisa que se le antojó confusa. Todo aquello lo llenaba de un sentimiento imposible de describir.

\- _Yo soy aquel que le muestra el camino a los humanos, ¡Arrodíllate ante mí! –_ Saga escuchó con atención la voz resonando en toda la estancia, o quizás en su propia cabeza, impregnándolo de una sensación extrañamente oscura y fascinante. Se agarró el pecho e hizo una mueca, repentinamente éste le dolía, como si su corazón estuviese siendo estrujado por alguna especie de fuerza superior.

\- _¿Quién es el que intenta apresar mi alma? –_ Murmuró. Ahogó un quejido y buscó con la mirada a la posible fuente de aquel poder - ¿Quién eres?

Se reincorporó del Trono, sintiendo sus pies flaquear.

Aquella energía se intensificó, y Saga cerró los ojos, desasiendo el agarre contra el pecho y tirando los brazos a un lado. Entonces, los abrió y alzó la vista, sintió un escalofrío cuando en medio de la sala, el Cosmos tiñó las paredes de un color violeta suave, casi rojizo, entremezclándose con otras tonalidades, como si se tratasen de miles de refulgentes y brillantes hordas siendo compuestas por estrellas danzando perezosamente en el luminoso océano del firmamento.

 _\- Ese Cosmos –_ Susurró.

Se dio cuenta que él estaba en el centro de todo aquello, como si fuese el vórtice de un agujero negro. Observó todo a su alrededor, confundido. Repentinamente, calló de rodillas y gimió al comprobar que, de su propia caja torácica, emergía una garruda mano fantasmagóricamente creada a partir de algún Cosmos. No podía ser ¿Eso era lo que le había provocado el dolor en el pecho? ¿Esa cosa fue la causa de las punzadas? Gruñó, mientras volvía a posar la mano allí, comprobando que su corazón latía débilmente, mucho más débil de lo que usualmente lo hacía siempre.

Volteó al advertir en que toda la sala yacía poblada de esas cosas. Absolutamente… nada se escapaba de aquellas cadavéricas y garrudas extremidades que se empeñaban en rodearlo, como si él no fuese más que un pobre cervatillo huyendo de algún depredador. Torció la boca cuando de improviso lo sujetaron, como si éstas querrían arrastrarlo y encadenarlo en las mismísimas extrañas del Infierno, condenándolo a una tortura eterna, aunque muy el fondo, Saga sabía que aquello lo tenía bien merecido.

\- _¿Pero qué…? –_ Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y concentró sus ojos al frente, mirando un punto significativo en medio de la profunda fosa de Cosmos y estrellas. Frunció el ceño, ahí, justo en aquel punto, un resplandor comenzó a tomar forma.

Entonces, una Mascara se materializó frente a él. Sintiéndose entre molesto y fascinado, le prestó más atención. Sí, una Mascara flotando allí, como si fuese el rostro de algún muerto observando al mundo a través de sus lechosos globos aculares. El metal parecía de plata… una reluciente plata con destellos rojizos, como si fuesen llamaradas de incandescente fuego danzando a su alrededor. Y no, no era el mismo metal que las Armaduras de los Plateados, no, era demasiado diferente. Tenía fabulosos dibujos gravados en el metal… y donde se supone que estarían sus ojos, había dos luceros macabramente carmesíes, los cuales parecían hacerle señas desde allí; de pronto, aquello le produjo un inmenso malestar.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? De alguna manera, se sentía atraído, como si aquello lo llamase silenciosamente a unírsele de por vida.

" _En mi yace el poder de despertar la oscuridad infinita que se esconde en el corazón de cada uno de los hombres… yo soy el universo, el Cosmos"_

De pronto, todo pareció fusionarse con el Cosmos desconocido, el Geminiano se sintió soñoliento, estuvo tentado en cerrar los ojos allí mismos y luego acurrucarse en medio de los fantasmagóricos brazos. Era una sensación extraña, placentera, como si él estuviese familiarizado con todo ello. Sacudió la cabeza espantando las ideas, no quería, no podía… una nueva dosis de ansiedad se le inyectó en la sangre cuando todo aquello tomó la forma de una horrorosa figura amorfa, enorme, los suficientemente grande y aterradora como para doblegar al mismo Hades.

La plateado Mascara que había visto anteriormente se situó arriba, como si fuese el rostro.

" _Te será confiado mi poder"_

La criatura estiró una de sus manos, la misma que había estrujado su corazón momentos antes; sosteniendo una Daga de Oro y mostrándosela.

" _La ley del universo que establece la armonía y el equilibrio en el mundo debe ser destruida. Tú serás quién traiga la confusión al Orden… el Caos"_

Ante aquellas palabras, los sangrientos ojos del Geminiano se centraron en la nada, pensativos.

\- _Traer la confusión al Orden –_ Susurró, pero ¿Acaso no era suficiente con haber levantado un exaltante Golpe de Estado al Recinto de la Diosa? ¿Qué más podía lograr?

 _\- "Vamos… toma esta Daga Dorada predestinada a acabar con la vida de los Dioses" –_ El etéreo brazo de la criatura descendió tentativamente, ofreciéndole sujetar entre sus dedos el mortal Artefacto para luego atravesar el Corazón Divino de los Dioses – _"Un Espíritu Virtuoso cuyo corazón se a desmembrado en pedazos y que ahora está destinado a cometer los peores pecados de toda una vida"_

Saga alzó los ojos, extrañamente interesado, pero sin atreverse a sujetar la Daga y cumplir aquel cometido.

\- _"Así es, tú serás… el Asesino de los Dioses"_

La enjoyada empuñadura pareció llamarlo a gritos… unos hermosos gritos que clamaban atención, y que a Saga le resultaron deleitosos, muy deleitosos. Sin poder negarse a los oscuros impulsos que su corazón dictaba, la sujetó, fascinado, aceptando la propuesta de aquel Monstruoso Ser.

\- Ha llegado el momento de deshacerme de ti – Torció la boca en una cruel sonrisa – Atenea, la Diosa Virgen.

Luego, escondió la Daga entre sus ropas, temporalmente.

Se encaminó hacia la habitación de la pequeña Diosa, sabía que su nodriza aún estaría allí, y eso le parecía simplemente divertido, ¿Y si la mataba? Quizá más adelante… en primera, cumpliría su cometido. Ya era tiempo, el oscuro impulso le llenaba la sangre de un brío endemoniadamente excitante, y si no llegaba a saciarlo, sería como si nunca nada de lo que él hacía, tuviese sentido, como si llegar tan lejos no fuese más que incompetencia por su parte; ahora, finalmente, ella estaba al alcance de sus manos… a su merced… indefensa.

En dicha habitación, Atenea sonreía y balbuceaba, estaba inquieta, negándose al sueño, y era sostenida por los brazos de su nodriza. Estirando sus manitas, quiso alcanzar uno de los largos rizos chocolates de la mujer, aunque ella los mantenía lejos de su alcance. Y aún así, la beba se divertía de lo lindo; por un instante, el bebé centró sus ojos fugazmente en él, y Saga pudo distinguir, estratégicamente oculta bajo las facciones inocentes, la expresión de Atenea: Sabiduría, por sobre todas las cosas, y tristeza… Frunció el ceño, aunque nadie lo notó por la mascara ocultando sus facciones. La detestaba, la aborrecía, la odiaba.

\- Mi Señor – Ella inclinó el rostro, sumisa, sin dejar de arrullar a la Niña Diosa en sus brazos.

\- Puedes retirarte, yo me quedaré…

\- Como desee, Alteza – Era bien sabido que Shion, tanto como Arles, pasaban largas horas junto al bebé. La nodriza se puso en pie y depositó a la niña en la cuna, con extraordinaria delicadeza como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse.

\- Mejor entrégamela, yo la cargaré.

\- Desde luego, Alteza.

La mujer besó la frente del bebé, y sin más preámbulos, la dejó en brazos del Usurpador. La niña se removió, inquieta, como si presintiese peligro, dejando el sueño para después y recobrando la vitalidad. La nodriza sonrió con dulzura, y acarició el sedoso cabello castaño de la Pequeña Diosa.

\- Tenga usted una buena noche, Maestro.

Saga permaneció en completo silencio. La vio de reojo, los gestos, la reverencia y, finalmente, la sonrisa que ella mostraba. Había demasiado amor para brindar en aquellos ojos azul cielo; frunció el ceño, con disgusto. Era hermosa, no lo negaba, como todas las Doncellas en el Santuario, lastima que tendría que morir muy pronto. Sus pies, revestidos en finas sandalias con tiras de oro, no produjeron sonido alguno al acariciar la cerámica del suelo, y aún así, la escuchó marcharse.

Fue ahí cuando se agachó para verla de cerca. Atenea lo observaba, con sus acuosos ojos grises rebosantes de felicidad, como si la inquietud que había manifestado momentos antes, fuese solo una rama arrastrada por las corrientes de un río; una sonrisa adornaba su infantil y delicado rostro. Saga se quedó así por un rato, y finalmente, la beba sujetó uno de sus oscuros mechones, tironeando ligeramente, y llevándoselo a la cara, como si disfrutara el sedoso tacto de la melena negra dándole cosquillas en el rostro. Frunció el ceño, no le gustaban los niños, y si Atenea estaba entre ellos, mucho menos.

Estiró la mano, con la intención de apartar su cabello de ella, sin embargo, algo dentro de él despertó en ese corto lapso de tiempo.

Guardó silencio, sabiendo que la otra mitad de su consciencia había regresado de su destierro momentáneo. Y otra vez, sintió las lágrimas fluir con enfermizo descaro. En algún lugar allí, oculto bajo las alas de su propia existencia, sufría, sufría como nunca antes… Atenea estaba en sus manos y él…

 _\- Nos reconoce, ¿Sabes? –_ Murmuró – _Ella nos mira…_

 _\- No es más que un bebé –_ Gimió la voz en su cabeza, casi rota. Sí, no lo negaba, en ese momento Atenea no era más que un bebé; mismo bebé que Shion había puesto en sus brazos, mismo bebé que él había sostenido con torpeza. Y que ahora, el monstruo en el que se había convertido, parecía un maestro en el arte de cargar criaturas.

 _\- No debemos subestimarla –_ Apartó sin siquiera advertirlo la melena azabache al alcance de la Niña Diosa, y ella arrugó la frente, disgustada; lloriqueó – _Puede que a simple vista parezca un bebé, una niñita frágil, delicada, vulnerable, indefensa. Pero en algún lugar oculto allí adentro, Atenea nos vigila, sabe nuestra traición._

 _\- No…_

 _\- Ya no me pertenece, porque ahora mi corazón… no –_ Repentinamente, aflojó el agarre con la Niña, y ésta amenazó en descender al suelo. Ella dibujó un mohín y se aferró a las ropas. Lágrimas inundaron sus ojos grises, y Saga sonrió al sentir su propio corazón ceñirse, desbocado – _No la dejaré caer._

Se acercó a la cuna y la depositó en ella, con exasperante tranquilidad. La niña hizo un puchero y dio varias pataditas, lloriqueando.

 _\- Tengo mejores planes para ella –_ Entre los pliegues de la túnica, sus dedos rosaron el frío metal dorado. Alguien dentro de él se estremeció y, de haber podido, hubiese respingado - _Pero creo que ya te haces una idea de qué tipos de planes hablo… después de todo, compartimos la misma mente._

La Daga de Oro refulgió a la luz de las antorchas, bastante cautivadora y reluciente, hermosamente mortal. Aquel brillo se reflejó en sus rojizos ojos metálicos, y Atenea lo encontró fascinante, de alguna manera, atraída por el resplandor dorado. Saga sonrió una vez más, ocultando el gesto tras la mascara.

\- _No lo hagas, por favor –_ Suplicó la voz, nuevamente, resonando en su cabeza.

\- ¿ _Tú? ¿Suplicando? ¿Realmente debería obedecerte?_

 _\- Ella no es más que un bebé. Permanece indefensa… No…_

 _\- ¿Te vas a poner a llorar? Es un poco irritante ¿Lo sabias? –_ Estiró la mano, sujetando la Daga, y dispuesto a perforar el pecho de la niña –Me encomendaré a tu mano, Atenea _–_ Susurró relamiéndose los labios el nuevo Patriarca, como si tuviese hambre y ansiara aquello _._

Apretó la empuñadura sin importarle que sus nudillos se tornasen blancos. Los balbuceos de la beba se intensificaron cuando el brillo dorado refulgió con más potencia.

\- _Observa. Su brillo es tan letal y ardiente como nuestra propia Armadura, tan hermoso y misterioso como lo es Géminis. Nada en este mundo podría destruirla. Oh sí, son esmeraldas las que adornan su empuñadura ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el color de tus ojos? Me hubiese parecido más preciosa si fueran rubíes, como el hermoso color de la sangre. Pero no voy a contradecir al monstruo que nos la dio, iluso_ – Sintió un escalofrío, su corazón se había acelerado hasta tal punto, que fue como si en cualquier momento estallaría – _Nadie tiene tal poder en sus manos, y nadie lo tendrá jamás._

 _\- No, por favor –_ Otra vez, suplicó la voz en su cabeza.

Y cuando quiso asestar el golpe de gracia, su otra voluntad se agitó, impertinente. La Daga tembló en el aire, y no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para continuar.

Saga frunció el ceño, molesto por la interrupción.

\- _¿Tanto deseas jugar?_

\- _No podrás mantener el engaño por mucho tiempo, sabrán que ella yo está en el Santuario, viva._

 _\- Confías demasiado en los otros, grave error –_ Intentó recuperar, nuevamente, el completo control de su cuerpo – _Simples Santos que solo ven lo que desean ver –_ la punta de la Daga descendió, peligrosa y mortífera.

\- _¡No! Solamente es un bebé, ¿Por qué?…_

 _\- No es solo un bebé, es una Diosa, que por cierto, no la veo con la voluntad suficiente para dirigir a los humanos._

 _\- ¡Pero podrías moldearla a tu antojo! Ella podría crecer tal y como tú desees, con la idea de justicia que tú quieras –_ Tal vez así, Atenea podría liberarlo… una esperanza.

\- _¿Y correr el riesgo que ella se me oponga algún día? ¡Ja! –_ Trató de ignorar cuanto pudo la molesta sensación de vacío. No sabía por cuantos segundos podría controlar la situación, necesitaba tiempo, solo un poco de tiempo… entonces, quizás, ella podría salvarse del monstruo en el que se había convertido – _Ya has comprobado quién es el más fuerte para dominar este cuerpo, no molestes –_ Y como si su esfuerzo no fuese más que un vil insecto a punto de ser aplastado, su otra mitad mostró la superioridad por sobre todas las cosas, recobrando el control, otra vez – No fastidies. Hay demasiadas cosas por las qué vivir, aún _…_ antes de que emprendas el viaje final, no, eso no será todo.

Al menos, el Maligno le permitió cerrar los ojos y no ver cómo la vida de su Diosa se esfumaba, una vez que el filo hubiera atravesado la pequeña caja torácica del bebé… no deseaba ver aquello… no deseaba ver cómo él le arrebataba la vida injustamente…

\- ¡¿Piensas blandir esa Daga en contra de Nuestra Diosa?!

Abrió los ojos de golpe ante tal grito. Pereciese que su mano se hubiera impactado contra algún Muro de Cristal creado por alguien desconocido. Por primera vez, Saga "bueno" se sintió miserablemente feliz al ver a Aioros parado frente a él, altivo, denotando su aura carente de maldad. Y entonces, sintió la furia de su Álter Ego expandirse por cada una de las fibras en su ser, entremezclándose con su propia amargura, una sensación por demás extraña y frustrante… dolorosa; y su cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente aún más de lo que estaba, temeroso de que toda su farsa pudiera ser descubierta antes de lo previsto.

\- _Mi vida es tuya… te amo mi Diosa…_

 _\- Cállate…_

 _\- Te susurraré una vez más mi juramento._

\- ¡¿Qué demonios le sucede, Patriarca?! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! – Soltó Aioros, apretando los dientes y sintiéndose furioso. Aumentó la fuerza pese a que la Daga ya había atravesado sus carnes. La beba empezó a llorar mientras se aferraba al Arquero, como si ella supiera la gravedad de la situación y supiera que el hombre oculto bajo la mascara, intentaría matarla nuevamente.

\- ¿Piensas interponerte en mi camino, Sagitario? – Farfulló el Geminiano. Su muñeca tembló, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Aioros, sin embargo, aquello no era la prioridad.

\- ¿Por qué hace esto? Se supone que esta niña que yace ante Usted es Atenea, el Símbolo de la Paz para todos los Caballeros - No quería que siguiera hablando ¡Que se callase y lo dejara tranquilo de una vez por todas! Cada palabra eran como estalactitas clavándosele en el pecho… ¡Dolía!… - Quién acaba de reencarnar nuevamente ¿Cómo puede siquiera dañarla?… no creo que esa sea la tarea que se le haya encomendado, Patriarca.

\- Aioros… todo esto, es debido a la voluntad de las Moiras. No es mi propia voluntad quien desea blandir esta Daga.

\- ¿Las Moiras? – Sagitario le dirigió su cerúlea mirada, sorprendido.

\- ¡Acéptalo! Nadie puede revelarse a la voluntad de las Moiras… el destino que ellas han reservado para esta niña… ¡Es la muerte!… y nadie puede oponerse a ello.

Apartó la Daga bruscamente, y se dispuso a destrozar definitivamente el pecho de la beba. Aioros la sujetó en brazos y luego estrelló su puño contra el azulado metal de la mascara, arrancándola. A Saga se le nubló la vista cuando sintió, inconfundiblemente, el metálico sabor de la sangre escurrírsele por la comisura de los labios. Se llevó la mano a la mandíbula, le ardía y le punzaba; el golpe lo había aturdido. De pronto, se percató que su rostro había quedado expuesto a la cerúlea mirada del Arquero y, la oscura melena ocultó su verdadera identidad por un momento… al menos… por un momento.

Sin embargo, su Álter Ego parecía ansioso para que eso no sucediera.

\- ¡¿Quería el Trono solamente para hacerle daño a nuestra Diosa?! – Gritó el Joven Caballero de Sagitario,

No, nunca jamás, Saga había visto en él aquella mirada soltando enojo, furia y decepción. Solo podía pensar en Atenea y, la posible expresión de Aioros cuando, finalmente, viera su verdadero rostro marcado por la traición. La oscuridad devorando su corazón pareció estar dispuesta a eso. Repentinamente, su garganta se desgarró por la risa emergida de lo más profundo de su alma dividida; recuperó la compostura, y apartó de un manotazo los mechones negros que cubrían parcialmente su rostro, y concentró su atención en Sagitario. Saga anhelaba ver su reacción, así como el lado bondadoso temía cual chiquillo esperando algún castigo.

\- ¡Imposible! ¡¿Tú eres el Patriarca! – Aioros sintió su mundo desbordarse cuando, la cruel y macabra criatura frente a él, no era nadie más que Saga.

No, no, no… fue como si el tiempo se detuviese, fue como si un vacío únicamente rellenado por tristeza, dolor y decepción comenzase a tragar lenta y miserablemente su corazón. Saga, su amigo, su compañero… un vil traidor ¡Un traidor!… No…

-… Saga…-

El color abandonó su rostro, y una palidez casi cadavérica tiñó su piel usualmente tersa y morena. Cerró el puño, infringiendo presión sobre la herida y tratando de ignorar el dolor; luego, centró los ojos en el Traidor que respondía al nombre de Saga.

Tragó saliva, ese rostro era y al mismo tiempo no era el del Santo de Géminis. Su expresión estaba desfigurada por la locura, una horrible y sardónica locura… no… no era el chico que él había conocido, y aún así, era Saga. De pronto, la mirada sangrienta lo atravesó, escalofriantes ojos teñidos por un fascinante y macabro mar de sangre, manifestando el más puro y cruel sadismo… ni siquiera el mismísimo Dios Ares sería capaz de superar eso.

Su preciosa melena antes azul violácea, ahora no era más que un pozo de profunda negrura.

Saga sonrió, pero en el interior de su propia existencia, lloró, estancadamente hundido en el abismo de su propia mente.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Aioros? ¿Sorprendido?

\- Realmente… eres un Traidor…-Susurró.

El Geminiano se relamió los labios ante el dolor que desprendía Aioros. Era tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto, cada gesto realizado por él, cada mueca de frustración… lo llenaban de un enfermizo y delicioso placer, las heridas en el corazón del Arquero eran simplemente deleitosas, hermosas; se preguntó si sería mucho más disfrutable hacerlas también físicas.

Luego, se maldijo internamente cuando él mismo sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho, se maldijo cuando las lágrimas lucharon por inundar sus ojos, se maldijo cuando su parte buena quiso hacerse el control, otra vez.

Pero, Saga no quería eso, sentir el dolor ajeno le parecía demasiado placentero como para redimirse, no, su lado bondadoso tendría que resignarse, porque él aún tenía un montón de personas en la lista para torturarlas, lenta y miserablemente.

\- Así es, soy un Traidor. Pero ¿Sabes? Mi maldita mitad benigna se la pasa lloriqueando, puede sentir tu decepción en carne viva – Sí, podía sentir la decepción de Aioros a flor de piel, y le encantaba ese sentimiento alojado en su propio corazón; pero también le abría el pecho como si afiladas garras destrozaran sus músculos.

-… ¿Por qué…? – Aioros volvió a cerrar los ojos y tragó saliva. Atenea rompió en llanto, y él quería hacer lo mismo, llorar. Saga… ¿Por qué les había traicionado? Realmente tenían razón las malas lenguas – Tú fuiste realmente quién mató a todas esas personas… a Arles, a Shion… No… ¡Traidor! ¡Eres un maldito asesino! ¡Creí que eras diferente! ¡Creí que eras mi amigo! ¡Mi hermano del alma!

\- Todos a los que les interesa proteger la vida de Atenea están condenados a hundirse en la profunda oscuridad – Murmuró el Falso Patriarca, esta vez con una apenas perceptible sonrisa, la misma que Saga solía mostrar cuando aún alumbraba una luz en sus penumbras – Ahora que me has descubierto… tendrás que morir.

\- ¿Dices que mi destino es morir con Atenea? – Aioros sintió ardientes lagrimas descender por sus mejillas.

\- El alma de esta niña siempre estuvo teñida por la oscuridad… al igual que la mía.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando el Geminiano encendió su Cosmos, y se hizo a un lado cuando el puño silbó en su costado y terminó por impactar contra la pared, haciéndola añicos.

\- ¡Guardias! – Gritó Saga recuperando su mascara - ¡Aioros de Sagitario intentó asesinar a la Princesa Atenea! ¡Detengan al Traidor! ¡Les ordeno matarlo!

Y Aioros corrió, corrió como nunca antes… sin siquiera voltear por última vez. Aferró al bebé en sus brazos. Ese no era Saga… él estaba perdido, pero aún así, confiaba en que su amigo saldría de esa.

Pronto, recordó a Aioria, su pequeño hermano menor… Por última vez…

\- _Protegeré a Atenea a toda costa… ¡Para eso existimos los Caballeros!_

 **Notas** : Errr,este fic ya lo venía escribiendo desde hace mucho, pero le hice algunas modificaciones cuando me di cuenta de mi pésima narración años atrás, espero que les guste. Como bien dije, solo me queda por publicar los capítulos que ya están perfectos… ni tanto, voy en el volumen ocho… recién T.T Sí, sí, es larguísima.

Pero, díganme ustedes, como esto no es nada más que un fic, pues… Errr, tengo tiempo para modificar los otros capítulos aún no publicados, así que… la línea temporal ¿Cuál desean? ¿El clásico años atrás de la Batalla de las Doce Casas? ¿O un tiempo después donde todos los Dorados son revividos? ¡Ustedes eligen! ¡Boten por la línea temporal!

Ejem, siempre me ha encantado el Episodio G y quise crear mi versión de los hechos… como que Aioria se ganó mucho el protagonismo u.u Me humilde opinión personal es que… ¡Como Saga se enfrentó a Cronos la primera vez! ¡E incluso conspiraron juntos! ¡Él debió haber sido quién lo mandase al Tártaro! ¡No Aioria! Ejem, el Gato podía con los otros, pero… ¡El único que era de Saga fue Cronos! ¡Nada más! Pero bueno, contamos que el Gemelo andaba bipolar y malvadote y no le convenía derrotar a Cronos (aunque estuvo a punto de lograrlo) pero su parte malvada volvió de entre los muertos y no le permitió derrotar al Titán por completo.

No diré cuando será mi próxima actualización… no me maten u.u

 **¡Si Me Dejan Una Review Seré Una Persona Muy Feliz! ¡Pero Dejen! ¡No Se Hagan Los Tontos Y Dejen! ¿¡Leíste Safiro?! ¡Este fic va dedicado a ti! ºwº**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
